With development of cloud computing and big data, an increasing quantity of enterprises process applications, data, and systems together. However, the enterprises are confronted with risks when data is centralized, and when a disaster occurs, how to ensure service continuity of a core service of an enterprise for 7×24 hours becomes a concern in the industry. To resolve the problem, enterprises start to use an “active-active data center”.
Specifically, in the active-active data center, when writing data into a storage node in a first data center, a computing node in the first data center further sends the data to a computing node in a second data center, and the computing node in the second data center writes the data into a storage node in the second data center, so as to implement active-active data access in the active-active data center.
However, when data fails to be written into any data center in the foregoing active-active data center, the data center loses an active-active feature.